


BabyBoo

by kokocrush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanboy!Seungcheol, M/M, fanficwriter!seungkwan, really - Freeform, seungcheol goes by booseungcheol, seungcheol is a jeonghan stan, seungkwan goes by babyboo, seungkwan is a vernon stan, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokocrush/pseuds/kokocrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is ready for his trip to Jeju, or so he thinks. He stumbles upon his favourite fanfiction authornim on the plane, and maybe he likes something more than the Jihan fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mounteen!S.Coups & Authornim!Seungkwan because I don't see this around it's unfair
> 
> And coups is obv a jeonghan stan and it's your choice to decide who seungkwan is a stan of (initially hvc)
> 
> 2seung is my guilty pleasure because it's like dumb kingka dates openly gay drama queen u know what i mean

Seungcheol is ready for his trip to Jeju, or so he thinks. He had downloaded all of BabyBoo's fanfics in PDF format, even though he had to clear off some of his selfies to make way for it.

Although he was disheartened by the fact that BabyBoo had just announced a hiatus due to an emergency back at his hometown, Seungcheol was determined to live off the latter's JiHan and JunHao series. As an avid fan of Seventeen since debut, Seungcheol was always hunting for tip top quality fics, but all he found was scraps until he came across BabyBoo's first work, an angsty JiHan fic that left him crying for nights - and made him sobbing for epilogues after epilogues, which then turned into a series. When BabyBoo replied to his comments, he swore he could die right there as the latter never failed to add in smoochy emojis that made him tingle a little.

Maybe he was salivating when he jumped at the sudden contact against his wrist, someone pulling it down a little harshly and Seungcheol couldn't help but frown at the boy beside him.

"Yes?!" He tried not to sound rude but obviously his voice betrayed him by the way the cute boy beside him rolled his eyes.

"Your bag is kinda on my seat. I am so thankful you reserved it for me but I am here now anyway and I cannot stand on a plane," the chubby boy sarcastically added, not missing the look on Seungcheol's face that screamed 'hell no'.

"Welcome..." Seungcheol's eyes trailed to the boy's passport as the seat beside him dipped."...Seungkwan Boo? Boo? Boo!"

"Yes, god, I am Seungkwan Boo is there a problem?!" Seungkwan stared wide-eyed at Seungcheol who looked as if he was about to cry looking at some kind of divined prophet and it made him quite uncomfortable. "Hey I didn't mean to shout back... ha..ha I just thought you were making fun of my name you kno-"

And Seungcheol couldn't hear much after that because 1. the boy was rambling 2. he was carefully studying this Seungkwan boy's face, because the boy was quite cute when he pouted and then suddenly he heard the words 'author' and 'BabyBoo' coming out of the boy's mouth and he felt his eyes hurt and his heart was about to explode and burst out of his chest or something as if it's the most normal feeling ever.

"You just said BabyBoo." He must have sounded idiotic. But wait...

".....you know BabyBoo?! You read his fics?" The latter seemed flustered and Seungcheol couldn't believe what was happening because that was - to him - a total green light to continue.

"Uhm yeah, I guess....hey don't cry-"

"Oh my god have you read his jihan series because that was legit, the most cutest thing I've ever read okay not because I am a Jeonghan stan but be-"

"-oh bro chill I am BabyBoo!"

"I- wait what."

"...I am the BabyBoo you're talking about right now! You're being too loud, we're not the only ones on the plane you know!" Seungcheol blinked, trying to process - the possibility rate of meeting BabyBoo on the airplane was barely a 2% and yet there he was.

"What? But BabyBoo..." The boy interrupted,"...is on a hiatus? Yeah I am from Jejudo! Island of peace! Korea's national trasure! I am the BabyBoo - boo of all boos and I am Boo Seungkwan!" The loud intro called for a few people asking them to lower down the volume and in return, a pouting Seungkwan once again.

Seungcheol was awestruck. Stay chill, he reminded himself. Don't expose yourself too much. He wiped his tears away sneakily and went back to face Seungkwan.  
"Uhm... I am a fan. I enjoy reading... uhm your fi- works."

"Of course. Mind telling me about my Jihan fics... Mr?"

Seungcheol spoke up. "Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol."

There was another long pause. "Oh user booseungcheol. The one who practically screams in my comments section. Go on."

Seungcheol thought he could die of happiness as his downloaded fics remained untouched.

 

 

\-----------------------

seungcheol hyung

what do you think about my latest update? and really this time I want structured criticism, not your usual fanboying about Jeonghan's love affair with Jun

and don't try to make me include u inside

it was great boo <3

but really though why cant u include me,  
make it 2seung, introduce us

hahaha no way hyung 

but hyung would u be happy if i added u in

i was kidding boo, it's ur story

but really if u want

nope seungkwan i was joking

want to go out tmr?

pizza and beta?

you're using my eng major  
status in vain

u still love me for that

of course

how's hansol

he is upset im always working on the fic 

he doesn't understand

only i do?

only u do hyung

because u r one of me

u dated him just cuz his a vernon doppelganger

didnt u

nOOO

liARR PANTS ON FIYA

no really

i really like him

more than me?

thats diff hyung

how

 

Seungkwan doesn't reply. After they met on the plane last month, they exchanged contact information and once in awhile, they'd meet at the coffee shop just to talk - mainly to fanboy and get Seungcheol to come up with prompts. Seungcheol would be lying if he said that he felt nothing for Seungkwan. But the younger had a boyfriend, a handsome one too and had those sparkly eyes whenever he talked about the boy - Hansol, and Seungcheol knew Hansol hated him with all his might. 

"Don't worry, I am glad the feeling is mutual." Seungcheol sipped on his cup of coffee, setting it down as he faced the mixed boy. 

"Just stay away from Seungkwan. Before this, he was too engrossed in his fanfic business and now you have to come up in the picture and just mess everything up. Do you have a death wish? He is my boyfriend, not yours." Hansol critically stated.

Seungcheol scoffed,"Yeah, about that. My death wish has been fulfilled you know. It was actually to meet and get to know my favourite author of all time, in appreciation of your boyfriend, Seungkwan. So you might as well kill me now, I guess? Not sure how Seungkwan would take it though."

Hansol rolled his eyes and groaned, hands in fists as he settled it on the table. "He is not even a proper author, he doesn't sell his work or some sort. The fact that he is doing this free will, and he isn't getting much out of it, don't you understand that? And now you're taking up his time too-"

"I don't get you, I only meet him once in awhile? Have you seen how well he writes? Have you even read at least a short snippet of his work? How you can say things like that when he is YOUR boyfriend?"

"No! But-"

"Then you have no right to take away that label from him. Think about it Hansol. Just like what you said, he is your boyfriend, not mine." Seungcheol took his bag and stood up, heading straight to the exit. Your boyfriend is impossible Seungkwan, too impossible.

 

hyung

yesh

he broke up with me

told me i wasnt a writer

im a failure

hyung

what did u say to him

he told me to find u  
instead

seungkwan.... im sorry

i told him that he was ur bf 

not me

hyung

can u come over

u sure?

yeah

Seungcheol drove to Seungkwan's, not too far from his school, a little worried for the boy. If only he knew what he said would make Hansol give up on Seungkwan.

Right as soon as Seungcheol knocked on the younger's front door, he was welcomed with a swollen-eyed Seungkwan, eyes red and puffy and he thought he would have cried as well seeing the boy in such a state. He quickly recollected himself from those thoughts and pushed his way in as Seungkwan seemed reluctant to let him in. As soon as he heard the door close behind him, he observed the simple living room that was small but homey. The interior wasn't that flashy and it was pretty. Just like the owner. Right when he was about to settle down after looking around, Seungcheol stiffened as he felt arms make its way around him. The sudden contact made him flush but then he heard whimpering from behind. Seungkwan was crying.

"Hyung..." Seungkwan's voice broke, a little huskier and it was as if he hasn't been speaking to anyone at all. Seungcheol unwrapped the younger's arms and turned to face the shorter. 

"Seungkwan, it's not just about Hansol, is it?" Seungcheol carefully asked. The BabyBoo he knew, no, the Seungkwan he knows wouldn't cry at such a small trivial matter. He would face it headstrong, fearless and would talk his way to overcome the situation, whatever it is. Hansol was nothing for Seungkwan to cry this hard about. 

Just like he thought, Seungkwan shook his head. "I... I don't think I'll be writing anymore... I don't want to do this anymore! People keep leaving me! My parents went back to Jeju, my friends no longer ask me out for our monthly reunions. Everyone is leaving me because I am always stuck in front of my computer, writing about idols who don't know I exist, making up strange plots and my writing isn't even tha-" Seungkwan choked up.

Seungcheol's eyes widened in shock. "Seungkwan!"

"-but you're the only one who understands why I write and acknowledge my writing and I feel... so good hearing what you have to say about my writing and if you leave... like everyone else, I don't think I have any other reason to continue writing. It's ruining my life hyung. But I want to write!"

Seungcheol brought the younger closer, boldly resting his chin on the younger's shoulder as he stroked the younger's head in an act to calm him down. "Then write. Continue writing. Don't let them bring you down. You don't need everyone to stick by you. It'll get stuffy, you won't be able to write that way. I am here, I am all you need. Seungkwan, I... really like you. I know we haven't known each other as long, but... I could just feel your presence through your writing, even before I physically knew you. I fell in love with your work, I fell in love with you for your writing, and... god I just love you even more once I saw you that day on the plane. When you said you were that author, I was about to cry, you saw me, I was just mesmerised and... really how could you get even more perfect the more I get to know you?"

Seungkwan giggled sadly, playfully hitting Seungcheol's back. "Isn't this too early? I just broke up with Hansol, hyung. Why are you so cool about this."

"That's why. I am just saying this right now because... I want you to know that I want to be by your side, and I will be there, really mark my words right now, Boo Seungkwan. I'll wait for you." Seungcheol cooly ended, pulling away from the embrace. To say that he was surprised by the incoming peck on the cheek was an understatement. He didn't know one could get even redder after crying.

"You'll wait?" Seungkwan asked for assurance.

Seungcheol nodded. "Yes. And," A wicked smile made its way on his face,"...I also need an update for 'Take Me To Church'. I hate cliffhangers. Why did Jisoo leave Jeonghan in the middle of the party? Did he find out about Jeonghan's affair with Jun?!"

The boy before him widened his eyes in disbelief. "...I cannot believe this! You're impossible hyung! I take my words back, I am really quitting."

"Boo~ Don't say that! You love me! How about... pizza and beta?" Seungcheol wiggled his brows suggestively.

"... okay," Seungkwan sniffed as he grinned.".. but you're paying."


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol's shipper heart needed his otp to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. Holy crap.

"Hyung, get the pizza. I left it in the kitchen because you're late." Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Geez Boo, if I was paid for this, maybe I would've taken the initiative to arrive half an hour earlier. Why did I agree to be your beta again? I didn't sign up for this!"

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I, the Boo Seungkwan, best Boo of Boos, instigated this, on you, Choi Seungcheol? Is that what you're trying to say? Please hyung, do yourself a favour and shove a slice of pizza up your ass together with that scandalous speech of yours. I will not tolerate being a subject of accusation, especially from my own lowly beta! Now, I've emailed you my Chapter 11, do your job!" Seungkwan retaliated jokingly, eyes wrinkling from the brief laugh he received. 

"Sure Boo, this lowly beta of yours, whom is failing his semester because he is too busy beta-ing for your fanfictions, will help you beta, once again." Seungcheol added dramatically as he pulled his own laptop out of his bag, setting it down beside Seungkwan's, taking a sit beside the younger comfortably.

Seungkwan barked out a laugh, eyes still glued to the laptop placed on his coffee table as he typed something out hesitantly. "Hyung, should I add in a new character? We need to spice things up. Jun isn't-"

Seungcheol shushed him, finger brought up to Seungkwan's thin lips. "So sorry to break it to you sister, but I am your reader and I don't need any spoilers right now. It's already a pain being the beta for you and trying not to pick up on the plot at the same time. Help me." Seungkwan could only laugh guiltily.

Seungkwan and Seungcheol weren't together. All he does for the younger is beta the said boy's work, and in return, get treated to coffee before his classes and it's already a part of his routine to fall asleep right after he reads BabyBoo or Seungkwan's updated fics. Most of the time, he faced difficulties reading because all he could think of was Seungkwan's stupidly concentrated face that is still too cute for his own liking, sipping quietly to hot chocolate, typing out those little details and planning out a climatic plot as if he was scheming something. And Seungcheol couldn't help but notice a trend.

Seungkwan has never written a kiss scene. Like ever. It was impossible to keep up such a good romance writer reputation without at least one tragically epic kiss scene, but Seungkwan defied that. Seungcheol was in awe. And was curious.

seungkwan

you awake?

what hyung

yes im just looking thru  
my comments sect.

why why

do u ever write kiss scenes

....nope

why should i

idk

u just nvr write any

yeah, just cuz

i guess?

hmm

.... what

what r u thinkin

when u hmm it  
aint right hyung

u scheming

no kwan

but im digging into this

fITE ME

i would nyahaha

:'-(

:)

hyung abt  
what u said

what. the kiss kiss

no, if ur failing ur sem

u dun hv to help  
me anym u kno

hey its ok

its my own prob

its nothing to do w u

okay....

but im just saying  
this cuz im not  
gonna ask fr help  
anym

not until ur sem ends

... okay kwan

but we're still going  
for my coffee nxt week rite

if ur free, sure :D

nite hyung

im blessing u  
wif some booluck

good night kwan

dream of hyung

thats not some kind  
of wet dream signal  
right

u nasty

ur nasty hyung

Seungcheol never knows how to reply to those. 

 

"Isn't this the time when Jihan should be kissing? They just got back together!" Seungcheol complained, eyes never leaving his phone screen as he scrolled through Chapter 11. Seungkwan scoffed and snatched the phone from the older.  
"You don't need to kiss to verify such a thing. I think that it would have been inappropriate to share a kiss in the middle of a cafe hyung! Like here right now, do you see anyone kissing in the cafe? I don't thi-"

Seungkwan gasped as he spotted something from behind the older,"Hyung, don't look back."

Puzzled, the older shifted his position but the younger grabbed hold of his arms to make him stay in place. "No. It's not a pretty sight."

"Why? Is there a couple kissing? Let me see, this is my chance, I'll-" Seungcheol stopped rambling as he saw tears forming in Seungkwan's eyes. Even more confused now, he twisted his body to face the back and sure, it wasn't a pretty sight. 

Hansol was never a pretty sight, no matter how handsome he was, Seungcheol concluded. The mixed boy had an arm around a girl's shoulder, laughing at something the girl was saying and he took note of how the boy had already spotted them sitting at the corner of the empty cafe by the way he kept glancing at them.

Seungcheol bit back a groan and softly sang. "He saw us~"

"You're such a spoiler hyung, oh my god he is heading this way! What am I supposed to do!?" Seungkwan panicked, pulling on Seungcheol's reddening arm, tugging it harder every step Hansol took.

"Just act normal! It's not me who chose to seat on this booth everytime we get here! Don't blame me, he must've noticed the repetit-" He stopped mid sentence as a shadow was cast over them.

"Hey guys, thought I'd see you two here, Seungcheol, and Seungkwan." Hansol spoke, a little too confident for the two's liking, and Seungcheol heard the younger muttering to himself, "He never calls me Seungkwan, what the hell."

Seungcheol cleared his throat. "Hi Hansol. I see you're here with..."

"Oh how rude of me! This is my girlfriend, Hana. Hana, this is my ex-boyfriend, Seungkwan, and his boyfriend now, Seungcheol. Aren't they cute together?" Hansol told Hana, whose eyes were only fixated on Seungcheol. 

"Oh! You mean the boyfriend you said had a filthy mouth? I can see why!" Hana giggled, tone too high for Seungkwan's liking but Hansol didn't seem all too bothered about it. "Filthy mouth? That was very low of you, Choi Hansol. Didn't think you'd resort to that just to make me look like I was the bad boyfriend."

Seungcheol raised a brow. "Filthy mouth? What does he mean by that Kwan-ah?"  
Seungkwan sighed and leaned in once again to whisper,"I suck at kissing. That's what."

Seungcheol turned to Hansol in disbelief. Was the boy that low? Hansol was absurd. Even if Seungkwan wasn't that great of a kisser like he claimed to be, it doesn't mean that Seungkwan didn't have anything else to make up for that. But was that the reason why Seungkwan refused to write any kiss scenes in his stories? Maybe, that was the case, but right now he couldn't stand Hansol's mere presence.

"Excuse me Hansol, if you're here to introduce us to your girlfriend, that's fine to us. But if you're here to shove your girlfriend in our faces to show that you're doing oh-so-well without Seungkwan, what about you just leave? Or we'll gladly leave. I don't think I can tolerate being here for awhile," Seungcheol stood up, grabbing Seungkwan together with him. "And by the way, take better care of that girlfriend of yours that you're so proud of. I don't appreciate being checked out while I am on a date with the boy you proclaimed as my boyfriend. Let's go Seungkwan."

They left their booth, leaving a fuming Hansol behind. 

 

"I don't think you'd be that bad of a kisser though, no one's too bad right?" Seungcheol asked, hands shoved in his pocket as Seungkwan hopped to his side, laughing as they walked away from the cafe.  
"I am just that bad, hyung. Hansol," Seungkwan sighed," he was right. The first time we kissed, I didn't know what to do and it was just, very bad. I mean, you don't really, how do I say it... add the tongue, uhm trick thing, the first time you kiss someone, do you? Hansol did that. He didn't really have a nice expression on after that. Nice way to respond after taking away my first kiss, huh?"

Seungcheol turned to the hopping boy with a horrified expression. "He added the tongue?! What was he thinking? No wonder you don't know how to kiss properly. You need someone to lead you properly, someone experienced."

"Are you experienced, hyung?" Seungkwan stopped and stood on his tracks, eyes drilling into the ground. He began to kick some dried leaves in his way, and continued. "Can you try kiss me, hyung? I don't think I suck that bad at all to be honest."

Seungcheol stared at the younger even harder. "I mean if you... want to..."  
"You don't have to if... you don't like me that way anymore, hyung. I like you already that's why-" Seungkwan interrupted hastily. 

"What do you mean I don't like you? I've always adored you Seungkwan. Didn't I say I'd wait for you?" Seungcheol took bigger steps towards the frozen boy. Taking the younger's hands in his, the boy nodded sheepishly before proceeding to close his eyes.

"Don't move. Leave your lips as it is. Once you feel my lips on yours, I promise you, things will naturally flow in the right way. Just relax, and don't overdo it. You're a fast learner, Kwannie." Seungcheol whispered, explaining it carefully while taking in the surroundings and making sure no one was around them. Lucky for them, they were passing through an alley. Seungkwan nodded in excitement, eyes still closed and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. But suddenly, a million thoughts of anxiety overtook him. What if Seungcheol said he was bad too and h-

Those were then interrupted by the clashing of their lips. Seungcheol massaged his palms and he felt himself melting into it, the rhythm of the kiss, just the mere meeting of both their lips, nothing more but enough to fuel the feeling of warmth. The older then pulled away, and a sense of panic grew inside of Seungkwan but before he could even process what was going on, his eyes opened to Seungcheol inching closer to his face once again. Eyes still wide, Seungkwan took in Seungcheol's soft facial features, the long eyelashes and pale white skin, and this was way better than he thought it was. Kissing felt good. Kissing Seungcheol that is.

This time, Seungcheol pulled away reluctantly, hands still holding onto the shorter's. "Hansol's a liar."

Seungkwan could only laugh dryly. "Why?" He playfully asked, eyes trailing the older's.

"Maybe he is the bad kisser. Your lips are too irresistable." Seungcheol smirked, letting go one of Seungkwan's hands as they walked out of the alley innocently yet knowingly.

"Let's date then."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Like we haven't been spending months together, hyung."

"Shut up or I'll kiss you again. Or better, start writing kiss scenes from now on. I need Jihan kisses." Seungcheol barely managed to dodge one of Seungkwan's hits, as they laughed their way back to Seungkwan's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was worth a read! Leave your comments down (and kudos to if you liked the idea or the story in general!) My first completed svt fic!
> 
> you know what's hard? writing abt two guys with similar names. and mixing them up. yes. yes.
> 
> do follow my tumblr blog @ayhosh im kewl and if you drop by my ask and say you're my reader guess what? i'll be spamming you a lot. with tags, and just stalking ur blog and commenting abt how beautiful u r. all of u r beautiful. believe me.
> 
> update! i had a really lovely reader drop in my tumblr ask for a sequel and guess what? *evil laughter*


End file.
